Breaking the Rules
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Written for Roguie's birthday who wanted ""Pre/borderline relationship. And a kiss whilst hiding under somebody's bed"  This fic is set at the beginning of series 3 episode 9


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Written as a birthday present for Roguie, she wanted "Pre/borderline relationship. And a kiss whilst hiding under somebody's bed" This fic is set at the beginning of series 3 episode 9**

**Oh... and this is my 99th fic ... please wave lots of pom poms and feed my muse so I can get my 100th fic completed soon!**

* * *

><p>"Ow!"<p>

"Sorry!" Connor hissed. "Can't help it, can I? It's a bit cramped under here!"

"Remind me why we're hiding under Lester's bed again?" Abby hissed back, rubbing her ribs where Connor had just elbowed her.

Why _were_ they hiding Lester's bed? That was a good question and one Connor wasn't entirely certain he could answer. All he could think about was how close Abby was and tried not to think about what had happened between them two days ago. But the harder he tried not to think about it; the more vivid the memory became.

She'd kissed him. Not just a 'thank you for being a great friend, Connor' kiss, it was a warm, lingering, soft 'I like you a lot, Connor' kind of kiss. Even now, he could taste her on his lips; still feel the tingle of excitement as her lips had grazed against his and the scent that was distinctively Abby lingering on his skin. Maybe that was why he couldn't get it out of his mind; he was breathing in that scent again – the herbal shampoo she used; the lemony shower gel that smelt like you could eat it and the slightest hint of mint on her breath.

"You saw all those rules he's got around the place," Connor whispered. "I'm not even supposed to be answering the door, let alone having guests over!"

"That's ridiculous, Connor! You live here; you pay him rent... surely he wouldn't mind you having a friend over?"

He thought for a moment. Was it ridiculous? He was starting to get the impression that he was a bit of an embarrassment to Lester and it made him uncomfortable – although not quite as uncomfortable as he felt right now. It was only minutes ago that Abby was saying she didn't want there to be anything weird between them. She was clearly regretting that kiss and trying to make sure it would still be OK between them. He had hoped that the reason she'd called round was to ask him to move back into the flat, but it was looking as if he was going to be stuck at Lester's for the foreseeable future.

"How long have we got to stay here then?" Abby said, shifting herself and accidentally kicking Connor in the shin. He bit down on his bottom lip to stifle the pained cry he wanted to let out; a cry that wasn't just about the pain in his leg.

"Until he goes out."

"How long will that be? I'm not staying here all night, Connor! I've got cramp as it is!"

Connor huffed. "Fine! We'll stop hiding then. But if he kicks me out and I'm left homeless again..."

Abby sighed and her voice softened. "I don't want to get you into trouble; if you really think he'll make a fuss about me being here then I'll stay here until he leaves."

They remained silent and absolutely still, listening to the sounds of Lester in the kitchen. There was a brief, heart stopping moment when he actually came into the bedroom and started putting clothes onto the bed. Abby could see his feet and she held her breath; willing him to move away. After a few minutes he went out again and both let out a sigh of relief.

"He's getting ready to go home for the weekend; he spends the weekend with his wife and kids," Connor said. "He'll be gone in a few minutes, I'm sure of it." He moved, trying to shift from his stomach to his back but just ended up knocking into Abby again. He muttered a 'sorry' under his breath and tensed up. Her warm body was extremely close to his and he knew exactly how he would be reacting. If she moved any closer, she would know too and that really would make things awkward and weird. They were friends, and you don't react like that when you're with a friend.

But wait... she had kissed him. You don't kiss your friends either – not like _that _anyway. So did she feel more than just friendship towards him now? When did that change? He wished he could read her better; no, he wished he could read her full stop. She was a complete mystery at times. And now he was thinking about that kiss again and feeling tense about this whole situation. Maybe it would just be easier to let on that they were here and face the consequences? He had to think about something else...

"It's kind of like being a spy," he said.

"What is?"

"Being here; hiding from the bad guy."

Abby let out a giggle. "Trust you!"

Connor could have sworn he felt her breath on his face as she laughed; she had moved closer for some reason. He would never be able to explain what came over him, but something just seemed to click into place and filled him with the confidence he needed – or was it the foolishness? His lips grazed against Abby's, lingering and gently caressing their softness.

He waited; expecting a knee to his groin or a slap across the face that would make him yell out and betray their presence to Lester. It didn't come. Her lips were still on his and in the silence of the room he could almost hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Growing bolder, he pressed his lips against hers with more force. She let out a sound that sounded somewhere between a sigh and grunt; he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not but he continued. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the place he'd always hoped Abby would take him. Maybe, just maybe, it was heading that way.

He moved away just slightly and felt her follow him; her lips seeking his. She wanted to kiss him too and now his head was spinning with the possibilities ahead of him. Her hand brushed against his cheek and then tangled into his thick crop of hair, urging him closer. He mirrored her actions and then felt a bolt of electricity shoot through his entire body; she was pressed against him, chest to chest, hip to hip and kissing his mouth was an almost bruising ferocity.

"Abby!" he gasped, somehow finding air to breathe.

"Shh! Don't spoil it!" she whispered back, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Her tongue traced a line over his bottom lip then pushed between his lips to urge them apart. She tasted of toothpaste and coffee and he wondered for a brief moment what he tasted like to her. Tentatively, he tangled his tongue with hers and he felt her tug at it, drawing him into her. Her free hand had drifted to his stomach, and he curled his free arm around her neck.

She pressed her body against his and the butterflies in his stomach felt like a flock of scavenging seagulls. They weren't from excitement though; it was nerves. Right now, she would know exactly how he felt about her and he wished he wasn't so bloody afraid he'd scare her off with his lack of experience. Another guy would probably be inside her jeans by now, but he didn't want to break the spell he was under with his amateurish fumblings.

The front door slammed and the kiss stopped. Lips tingling, Connor whimpered at the loss as Abby's left his. They both remained still for a moment, breathing hard.

"Was that Lester leaving?" Abby said.

"Guess so."

There was an awkward pause, then Abby whispered. "I suppose we can come out now."

"What?"

"Come out of hiding... now that he's gone." Abby began to wriggle out and Connor followed. He smiled nervously as he looked up at her slightly flushed cheeks and dishevelled hair -wow! That was the effect he'd had on her? She held out her hand to help him get to his feet and then they both looked at each other. What now?

"I'm sorry," Connor began. "You said no weird stuff, and I agree... nothing's changed."

"Nothing's changed? Connor, that just changed everything!" Abby smiled and took a deep breath. She started to say something else, but at that moment both of their phones began to vibrate and they reached to answer them simultaneously.

"Becker," Connor said, reading the text message they'd just received.

"Anomaly... creature incursion," Abby said, sighing. She looked at Connor and they both seemed to share the disappointment. Connor was the first to move, pulling himself back to reality and preparing himself for the task ahead. Abby followed, catching his eye as he turned to lock the front door behind them.

"Connor," she said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "We _will_ talk about what just happened, and what it means for us... that's a promise."

"Yeah." He turned away, not wanting her to see the pain in his eyes. Talk? He wasn't holding his breath.


End file.
